<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Glass of Water and a Pint of Ale by OneofWebs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264535">A Glass of Water and a Pint of Ale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs'>OneofWebs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Crying, Denial, Dirty Talk, Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Performance Art, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Jaskier | Dandelion, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Urination, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt just wanted to see how long Jaskier could hold himself together. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“I—Can you help me go potty?” Jaskier whimpered.</p>
<p>“Why do you need help, Jaskier?” The way Geralt was so pointedly saying his name had Jaskier shivering. He tried to swallow the embarrassment.</p>
<p>“B-because I can’t do it by myself,” he whispered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Glass of Water and a Pint of Ale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier had just finished belting out some rather raunchy tune about a fisherman’s daughter, and the whole party laughed and cheered for his antics. In love with him, really, and he deserved it. He preened in their praise, bowed and pranced as he made his way from one room or the other. He would be right back for a song; this was just a chance for his vocals to rest and his legs to take a break from the dancing. In the meantime, he shuffled over to the table where Geralt was sitting and plopped right down beside him.</p>
<p>“I think this is going rather well!” Jaskier boasted. Geralt passed him a pint of ale, smiling.</p>
<p>“You’ve got the room, I’ll give you that,” he said. “What will you play for your next song?”</p>
<p>“Something slower, I think, yes.” Jaskier mulled it over. He took a sip of water, first, then a quick sip of ale.</p>
<p>“Ah,” Geralt grabbed him by the wrist to keep him seated. “Not so fast. You said a break, so take a break, Jaskier. Drink.”</p>
<p>Jaskier gulped. “Alright,” he said. “All of it?”</p>
<p>“All of it. The water and the ale.”</p>
<p>Jaskier took the water, first. Better to have water in his system if he was going to drink the ale, too. He should have eaten something before beginning but dancing around on a full stomach wasn’t always the brightest idea. He took the cup to his lips and stared at Geralt, who looked him expectantly. Geralt squeezed Jaskier’s thigh in reassurance—a reminder that he could say no, if he didn’t want to do this. But he didn’t say a thing. Jaskier was determined to see his through, because it was <em>his</em> idea. He drank the water back in a few solid gulps. The ale went next.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” Geralt said, right up against his ear. Jaskier felt the shiver go down his spine, and he nodded. He didn’t know why he nodded, but he did. Squirmed a bit in his seat, too, pressing his knees together.</p>
<p>“Th-thank you,” Jaskier whispered.</p>
<p>“Go on, then. You’ve an adoring public to entertain. Come find me when you’re ready for your next break.”</p>
<p>Jaskier stood up and did not miss the way that Geralt looked at him. Leering, expectant. Almost like he was <em>excited</em> for the coming hours. The feeling was mutual, even as Jaskier was already walking back on shaky knees. He would find his stride again and dazzle the room, because that’s what he was good at. He could ignore Geralt’s gaze; it wouldn’t be long before he became just another face in the crowd, anyway. Jaskier picked his lute right back up, resolved to melt into the scene around him, and picked his next song.</p>
<p>As always, he flitted about the room like an unhinged goose with his song. Playing, singing, and laughing in the interludes. It was so easy to fall right back into it, to lose sight of Geralt and pretend he wasn’t there, watching and leering as he no doubt was. Jaskier just ignored him. He wasn’t there! Easy enough. Jaskier plucked at his strings, played the different notes, and belted the song straight from memory. The crowd <em>loved</em> it. Jaskier loved their accolades, too, because it just reaffirmed his newfound fame.</p>
<p>He was playing for some noble girl’s birthday. Such an exciting thing, an <em>innocent</em> thing, to turn into this. But Jaskier wanted it. Couldn’t get enough of the way Geralt looked at him when their eyes met through the crowd, across the room. Geralt had refilled their drinks, found a new seat, and was just watching. Those yellow eyes burning right through the air between them. Jaskier’s breath hitched, he nearly missed a note, and returned right back to it.</p>
<p>Song after song, Jaskier played. He played until it was time for another break, and at that point, he was practically aching. The night was only half-way through, and already, he could feel the swell of his cock in his pants, restrained only by the cage Geralt had so <em>lovingly</em> locked around him before they’d arrived for the party. Jaskier had been hesitant; this was the first time Geralt had ever asked, but the way Geralt had looked at him.</p>
<p><em>You can say no</em>, Geralt had said. But Jaskier couldn’t have said no even if he tried. The way Geralt had slid it around him, secured it at the base of his balls and locked it up had Jaskier’s knees weak. That key was dangling tantalizingly around Geralt’s neck, still. Right out in the open for anyone to see, though he wouldn’t share what it was for. Jaskier as sure curious nobles had asked, but Geralt wouldn’t share their secret. It was much better left as a secret.</p>
<p>Jaskier took a break. The birthday girl would get her special meal, her wide variety of desserts, and then Jaskier would come back to play a song special, just for her. After that, he might play until the party winded down, or the little noble girl was taken off to bed. Jaskier would give her a kiss on the hand, call her a beautiful young lady, and would be off on his own way. That was the plan. For the moment, in his break, he wandered over to where Geralt was sitting and sat down next to him.</p>
<p>“We’re at a child’s party,” Geralt said, without preamble. He was almost glaring at Jaskier, but not quite. The twitch in the side of his lip betrayed it.</p>
<p>“Nobody can see anything!” Jaskier hissed. “It’s just—” he was promptly quieted when Geralt slid him another drink. This time, it was just water, but it was a <em>lot</em> of water.</p>
<p>“You need to drink, Jaskier,” Geralt said, leaning in close. “You’re starting to sweat.”</p>
<p>Jaskier gulped. “Geralt—I already, well. This is <em>embarrassing</em>.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure it is.” Geralt took a drink from his own cup. It smelled of fine wine, wine that Jaskier could have gotten down on his knees and begged for, at this point. But Geralt pushed the water closer. “Drink, Jaskier. Unless you’d rather not.” It was a challenge as much as it was a way out. Jaskier could say his word at any time, and Geralt would stop it all. But Jaskier took the challenge.</p>
<p>“You are <em>not</em>,” Jaskier breathed, “pulling my trousers down in a room full of people. I know what nastiness is going through your mind, and I won’t be a part of it.” He took the tankard full of water and drank.</p>
<p>“I would never,” Geralt said, voice heavy with fondness. “This is all for me.”</p>
<p>Jaskier flushed straight down to his neck, hearing that. His cock twitched, aching against the confines of his cage. The party would be over quicker if Jaskier could just focus on the music and not on the sudden urge to take a piss. He couldn’t exactly excuse himself from the middle of a song to relieve himself. He might have the time now—if Geralt’s arm was suddenly over his, keeping him right where he was.</p>
<p>“Did you finish your drink?” Geralt asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, and if you would kindly free me, I have to expel some of this.”</p>
<p>“Do you think you can?” Geralt raised an eyebrow, offered a fond smirk. “I can’t leave the party, can I? Have to make sure that none of these nobles go after you. How would you feel coming back in here with piss stains all down your hose?”</p>
<p>Jaskier flushed. “So, I should wait.”</p>
<p>“You should wait,” Geralt agreed. “When we’re finished, <em>maybe</em> I’ll see to you.”</p>
<p>Jaskier nodded, then gripped his hands together so tightly that his knuckles turned white. If not for the fact that they were in the middle of a crowded room, Geralt might have leaned in and kissed him. As it were, Geralt simply leaned in close enough to whisper.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” he said, breath hot against Jaskier’s cheek. “Your next song, then? Play a nice one, for me.”</p>
<p>Jaskier was not going to survive the night. He would die, dramatically, right in the middle of the floor. Geralt would feel so awful, driving him to it. Of course, Jaskier was just being indignant. He had to be. It wasn’t any <em>fun</em> if Geralt didn’t work for what he wanted. Jaskier needed to entertain himself, too. Geralt was certainly getting more than an eyeful of entertainment, watching the way that Jaskier nearly waddled back to the center of the room. Another song, then, ignoring the ache of his arousal and the incessant need to urinate.</p>
<p>Geralt stared at him through everything. They met twice more, and Geralt made him drink another tankard of water each time. Geralt stared at him as he danced, as he sang. Geralt stared when he met the young birthday girl, called her a beautiful young lady, and kissed her on the hand. The young lady squealed with her delight, and Geralt stared as Jaskier played her one very special song.</p>
<p>Jaskier was nearly tripping over himself. He looked strained, though he was managing to keep it out of his voice. He needed to pee, worse than he ever had in his life. He needed his to be over, so he didn’t piss himself in front of the lady and all of her guests. It was only a scarce hope that he would last that long. And if he did, his promise was hinging on a <em>maybe</em>. Geralt hadn’t expressly said he would free Jaskier from his cage and allow him to relieve himself, which meant the night didn’t end just because the song did.</p>
<p>Admittedly, Jaskier was excited. The cage did nothing to deter his erection, though it certainly made the whole thing <em>ache</em>. Everything ached. But everything was exciting, a live wire of pure fantasy and imagination. Geralt had hardly touched him, yet, and had made no promises to do so, later. All Jaskier had was his own mind to give him a hint of what might happen after this party, though it was difficult to think. He needed to pee. Geralt was watching him, and he needed to <em>pee</em>.</p>
<p>The rest of the party dragged on, and when Geralt offered another tankard of water, Jaskier nearly gave up, right there. He didn’t know if he could manage it. But Geralt insisted, steadying him with a hand at the small of his back. Jaskier drank it. He wanted to drink it, wanted to see Geralt smile at him and call him pretty things for doing a good job. The water sat heavy in his stomach. He needed to relieve himself, badly, and Geralt hardly even seemed to notice.</p>
<p>“I believe they want an encore,” Geralt even said, hearing the cheers in the room.</p>
<p>“You’re a total arse,” Jaskier bit. “Geralt—”</p>
<p>“Didn’t the dear countess offer you a guest suite here, tonight?” Geralt asked. Jaskier nodded, biting into his bottom lip. “We can retire when the party is over, then, can’t we? I’m sure you have a very pretty plea waiting for me, when we get there.”</p>
<p>Jaskier <em>whimpered</em>.</p>
<p>“Just try not to piss yourself.” Geralt pushed Jaskier out towards the crowd, and the jostle almost had Jaskier disobeying that command right there. “Your adoring public awaits.”</p>
<p>Geralt, the ass, sat right back down at his table for another idle sip of wine. He’d had a perfectly fun night eating, drinking, and relaxing. Few would dare talk to a Witcher, and when he could reveal he was here on a job, not on social call, then that number dwindled down to zero. Jaskier was proving to be the perfect entertainment, too. For this last song, Geralt could see how close he was to falling apart. He was right where Geralt wanted him, and it ensured that their retirement for the evening would be just as much fun as promised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time they were heading down the hall, to their offered room for the night, Jaskier could barely stand on his own. His knees wobbled, and he was holding onto Geralt with all he was worth. Geralt, kind escort as he was, ensured Jaskier made it all the way down the hall and to the left, where their room for the night was clearly marked. It was <em>Jaskier</em><em>’s</em> room, a kind payment for the service he performed. There was coin, of course, but the girl’s mother was so kind. Jaskier had a room, and that meant he could bring someone to that room.</p>
<p>Geralt was the one who got the door open, fishing the key out of Jaskier’s possession and purposefully jostling him in the process. Jaskier let out a whimper, leaning back into Geralt’s chest as the door was unlocked, then opened. Geralt pushed him forward, and when Jaskier stumbled, he nearly fell. He was <em>shaking</em> with his own need. Geralt couldn’t help but look at him, a leering grin on his lips.</p>
<p>“What do you need, Jaskier?” He asked, closing the door behind him.</p>
<p>Jaskier shook his head. “I need you to get this <em>thing</em> off of me so I can piss, Geralt. Fuck, this is—”</p>
<p>Geralt came up behind him, sliding his arms around Jaskier’s waist. Jaskier practically whimpered when Geralt pressed down on his lower abdomen.</p>
<p>“That’s not <em>fair</em>,” Jaskier whined. His hips jerked, a warning that he was seconds away from losing himself.</p>
<p>The pressure relented, just a moment, and Geralt leaned into Jaskier’s neck. He smelled him, right through his stuffy, fancy doublet. Jaskier smelled of pure want, arousal. But the way he shook said he couldn’t even be bothered with it, because he had to pee. He’d had to go all night, and Geralt had not let him. Geralt had just made him drink more and more until they were here, where Jaskier was shaking in his arms.</p>
<p>“You can go whenever you like,” Geralt told him, then pressed against his stomach again. Jaskier whimpered, leaning his head back into Geralt’s shoulder. “I’m not stopping you.”</p>
<p>“You great horse’s arse,” Jaskier complained, his hips bucking again. “I—”</p>
<p>“Do you need help, Jaskier?” Geralt asked, and then had the audacity to push down on Jaskier’s stomach <em>harder</em>. “You know how to ask if you need help.”</p>
<p>Jaskier sucked in a deep breath, closing his eyes. He <em>could</em> go on his own, but it was so fucking difficult. The cage made it almost impossible—Jaskier didn’t <em>hate</em> the cage. He liked it. He liked how kept it made him feel, sometimes even a bit helpless. But Geralt took advantage of it. Jaskier let him. All Jaskier had to do was put an end to this, if it really bothered him, but he didn’t want to. He was just so embarrassed, flushed down to his chest. It was either say that awful, awful thing Geralt wanted him to say or piss in his pants and make a mess of himself.</p>
<p>“Geralt,” Jaskier muttered, his voice wavering.</p>
<p>“Yes, Jaskier?” Geralt pressed a kiss into Jaskier’s jaw. Gentle. Coaxing.</p>
<p>Jaskier swallowed and closed his eyes. It was time to just let it all happen; he’d done his fighting and whining for the evening. He wanted this. He wanted all of it; if he didn’t, he wouldn’t have let it even begun. Geralt had his game to play, and Jaskier played back. But it was time to just let it happen. Let Geralt give him what he so desperately needed.</p>
<p>“I—Can you help me go potty?” Jaskier whimpered.</p>
<p>“Why do you need help, Jaskier?” The way Geralt was so pointedly saying his name had Jaskier shivering. He tried to swallow the embarrassment.</p>
<p>“B-because I can’t do it by myself,” he whispered.</p>
<p>“I need you to be honest, pet. Is it because you don’t know how to?”</p>
<p>Jaskier nodded, nearly squeaking.</p>
<p>“You don’t know how to handle your own prick, hm?” Geralt kissed his neck, then, feeling the way Jaskier shuddered against him.</p>
<p>“I don’t,” Jaskier muttered. “I—I need help, Geralt.”</p>
<p>Geralt finally let go of Jaskier, taking that pressure straight off of his bladder, and the relief nearly sent Jaskier to his knees. He managed to hold himself up, and then made his walk of shame into the adjoining room. Geralt was one step behind, just watching. His gaze bore straight into Jaskier’s back.</p>
<p>The adjoining room was a washroom, where Jaskier could call for a bath, if he wanted one. But he’d already taken one. Geralt <em>always</em> made sure he was bathed, beforehand, and the memory had Jaskier shuddering. Getting down on his knees for Geralt and asking to be washed like a child was a whole new rush of shame, but he’d do it again. He wouldn’t even care if it led to something; he’d still beg for Geralt to wash him. It made him feel useless, and he <em>liked</em> it.</p>
<p>There was a chamber pot in the corner, and that was where Jaskier walked. Geralt was one step behind him. When they got there, Jaskier turned around to face Geralt, though he couldn’t keep his gaze for longer than a glance. Geralt stepped up, then, and Jaskier just held his hands to the side as Geralt tugged at his laces. Geralt did all of the work, from pushing down his breeches to working his smalls down so his cock was out. Jaskier couldn’t even look at himself.</p>
<p>He was terribly aroused, and Geralt’s touch was just making it worse. Geralt handled Jaskier’s prick so gently, cradling it in his palm as he unlocked the cage. Jaskier nearly whimpered when it was pulled away. Geralt just set it to the side, the key beside it, then stood up. He turned Jaskier around and pressed right up behind him. Watching this display had Geralt hard, already, and he couldn’t help but grind into the swell of Jaskier’s perky little ass. Jaskier shivered, but he was more focused on Geralt’s hands suddenly on his half-hard cock.</p>
<p>“When was the last time you touched yourself?” Geralt asked. “You’re so sensitive.”</p>
<p>“I—I don’t remember,” Jaskier admitted. He closed his eyes and just let himself <em>feel</em>. Geralt was cradling his cock, pushing back the foreskin with his other hand and angling it down. Then, he kissed the side of Jaskier’s neck. Right above the line of his collar.</p>
<p>“You’re such a good boy, Jaskier.” He stroked Jaskier’s cock, gently, running his fingertips along the underside. “Go on. I know you miss your cage, but you have to go potty.”</p>
<p>Jaskier shivered. It took a moment, but when a light stream finally started, Geralt practically purred against his back, pressing kisses into his neck. Nice mutterings of what a <em>good boy</em> Jaskier was, asking for help and accepting it. He kept talking until Jaskier had finally managed to relieve himself, and by then, Jaskier was panting. His thighs were shaking, and when Geralt let go of his cock, it was standing hard. He was so painfully aroused, the head of his cock an angry red, dripping, still. Geralt took special care to clean him off, slowly and diligently.</p>
<p>“Do you want your cage back on, Jaskier?” Geralt asked, quietly.</p>
<p>Jaskier nodded, quickly.</p>
<p>“Use your words, pet. Why do you want your cage?”</p>
<p>Jaskier sucked in a deep breath. He was so <em>hot</em>, flushed, and embarrassed. Geralt had retrieved the cage and the key, then dropped down to a knee, but he wasn’t putting it back on. He wouldn’t, not until Jaskier spoke. And speaking was the hardest part. He had no trouble calling Geralt names and fighting, but actually playing along. He felt like such a fool, but the way Geralt was looking at him, <em>gods</em>, Jaskier swore he could come from that, alone.</p>
<p>“Because my cock is so <em>useless</em>,” Jaskier muttered. “It’s better if it’s locked up. I—I don’t need it.”</p>
<p>“That’s a good pet. So, when we play for the Countess de Stael, you’ll behave yourself, won’t you?”</p>
<p>Jaskier nodded, quickly. “I’ll behave, Geralt. Please, put my cage back on. I’ll be good, Geralt, <em>please</em>—”</p>
<p>Geralt shushed him. He worked quickly, then, and carefully, tucking Jaskier back into the cage. It hurt, initially. Jaskier was so hard that he nearly didn’t fit back into it, but Geralt shushed his little whimpering noises and rubbed little circles on his hip until he was calm. As he calmed down, his erection flagged, and Geralt worked the cage right back into place. He secured it around Jaskier’s balls, then locked it. Key went right back around his neck before Geralt even stood up.</p>
<p>Geralt pulled Jaskier’s breaches and smalls back up over his hips, next, and laced him back into them. Jaskier whined—that wasn’t what he wanted. He looked at Geralt, pitifully and pathetic. When Geralt finished, making sure the laces were tugged tight, he stepped back and opened up his arms. Jaskier fell against him, burying his face into his chest and just shaking.</p>
<p>“So good,” Geralt whispered, right into his hair. “You are such a good boy, Jaskier.”</p>
<p>“Geralt. <em>Geralt</em>.” Jaskier was struggling to find his voice. “I thought—what about—?”</p>
<p>Geralt rubbed soothing little circles on his back. “Use your words, pet. You thought what?”</p>
<p>Jaskier pulled back, wringing his fingers through Geralt’s shirt just to ground himself. “Aren’t you going to fuck me?” He asked. “Geralt—”</p>
<p>Geralt shushed him, leaning against him to press their foreheads together. “You can have what you need <em>after</em> your next performance.”</p>
<p>“Wh-what?”</p>
<p>“I want to see you play for the Countess, thinking only of me. How good I’m going to make you feel.” He wrapped his arms around Jaskier’s waist and pulled him close, resting his hands right on the swell of his ass. “I’ll give you want you need, pet, but you have to earn it.”</p>
<p>Jaskier shuddered, but he nodded. “Geralt, I’m just—so—”</p>
<p>“I know. I know, Jaskier. But you’re doing so good for me.” He pulled back. “What if I let you warm my cock, tonight? Would that be enough for you?”</p>
<p>Jaskier nodded. “Please, Geralt.”</p>
<p>“That would be enough for you, wouldn’t it?” Geralt almost snorted. “Could you come from that? Just my cock down your throat?”</p>
<p>“I could. I <em>could</em>, Geralt, please.” He nodded hurriedly, frantically. “I don’t even need to touch my cock. It’s worthless, <em>useless</em>. It’s wasted on me. Please, Geralt, let me put my mouth on you.”</p>
<p>“Such a good boy,” Geralt praised. “Go out into the bedroom and wait for me. If you come, tonight, you’ll come in your pants.”</p>
<p>Jaskier could not comply quick enough. He went back into the bedroom and, without bothering to remove even a single piece of clothing, knelt down at the edge of the bed. He waited there while Geralt cleaned up, then came out to join him. Geralt brought his satchel from a chair over to the bed, intending to sort through something while they did this, then sat down in front of Jaskier. He wasted no time digging his cock out of his trousers, and Jaskier’s jaw was already dropped right open for him.</p>
<p>Geralt fed the whole length of his cock right between Jaskier’s lips. He was still soft, but the heat of Jaskier’s mouth would do away with that. Jaskier didn’t suck, he didn’t move. He just knelt there, perfectly still, and let himself feel Geralt’s weight in his mouth. Perfectly content.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were off on the road in the morning with a very strict schedule to keep. Jaskier had his fill and was right back to his antics. He refused to ask Geralt for help in the morning and ended up taking twice as long as usual to get ready because he’d pissed right down his thighs. Geralt knew it, too, when he stepped out into the bedroom to gather his things. Jaskier was ashamed of himself, but he just got what he needed and was ready to go. Geralt took his sweet time, but they were off.</p>
<p>Of the three stops they made before they reached a place to camp for the night, Jaskier didn’t stop for a break once. He just stayed on Roach’s back, too petulant to do anything else, and waited for Geralt to take care of his business. By the time they were setting up camp for the night, Jaskier was desperate to relieve himself. But, as always, he was met with that obnoxious smirk on Geralt’s face.</p>
<p>“You know how to ask,” Geralt said, then went back to laying out the bedroll. One bedroll, because Jaskier was always cold and it was big enough to fit them both comfortably. It also meant that Jaskier would not be able to do anything discreet.</p>
<p>“Geralt, <em>please</em>,” Jaskier pressed.</p>
<p>“You’re very pretty, Jaskier, but you know that’s not how you ask.” Jaskier flushed and frowned. “You either ask properly, or you can go do it on your own.”</p>
<p>Jaskier frowned. Pouted.</p>
<p>“It’s not a bad thing to want something like this,” Geralt continued. “You might have more fun if you gave into it.”</p>
<p>“I will do no such thing,” Jaskier insisted, a bit indignant about it. Geralt just offered an amused smile.</p>
<p>“Suit yourself.”</p>
<p>Jaskier <em>did</em> suit himself, and that involved stomping just far enough out of their camp that Geralt couldn’t see him, then trying as hard as possible to piss without making a mess of himself. It was so much easier to pee without the cage, but Geralt wouldn’t take it off unless Jaskier <em>asked.</em> Jaskier didn’t want to ask, and that ended with a stream of it trailing down the insides of his thighs before he straightened himself out. Geralt would see that, and that was somehow more shameful than having just asked for help to begin with.</p>
<p>It was a walk of shame back to their camp, and Geralt instantly grinned at him. He had a fire going, their bedroll laid out, and he was smug about. Smug about the obvious wet spots on the inside of Jaskier’s breeches.</p>
<p>“Make a little mess, did we?” Geralt asked.</p>
<p>Jaskier nodded. His face heated, and it wasn’t just the fire as he sat down.</p>
<p>“You poor thing,” Geralt mocked. He rested a hand on Jaskier’s thigh, taking a firm grasp of him, and Jaskier’s breath immediately itched. “Good boys ask for help, Jaskier. I thought you wanted to be a good boy.” Then, Geralt leaned over so he could whisper into Jaskier’s ear. “Only good boys get fucked, after all.”</p>
<p>Jaskier shivered and clenched his hands into fists. “I’m sorry,” he muttered. “I—I’ll do better.”</p>
<p>“I know you will,” Geralt said, patting Jaskier’s thighs. There came no praise after it, he simply went back to cooking their meal.</p>
<p>In the morning, Jaskier did better. He asked Geralt for help, properly, and Geralt was more than happy to oblige him. It left Jaskier achingly hard for the beginning of their ride, but it was almost worth it. They were taking quiet roads, which meant Geralt had no reservations about cupping the whole of his hand over Jaskier’s groin and letting him grind. Geralt’s hand was big and warm and firm, but Jaskier’s cage prevented him from getting everything he wanted. But he didn’t <em>need</em> that.</p>
<p>He told himself that, swallowing down and leaning back into Geralt’s chest. He didn’t need his cock to feel good. He needed Geralt’s. Inside of him. And he couldn’t have that unless he was a good boy; he was trying so hard to be a good boy. He wore his cage. He asked nicely for the things that he needed. He wouldn’t even come until Geralt told him he could.</p>
<p>Geralt rewarded Jaskier when they stopped for camp, that night. He pushed Jaskier up against the backside of a tree and pushed two fingers into him. He’d been such a good boy on their ride that he deserved it. Geralt’s fingers were so thick inside of him, grinding against his prostate relentlessly. It didn’t take long for Jaskier to spill, and he made a mess out of himself in his cage. But Geralt was there, whispering sweet nothings into his ear before he cleaned Jaskier’s mess.</p>
<p>Before they went to sleep, Jaskier was properly fitted back into his cage, and he whimpered out a very satisfied thanks.</p>
<p>They were back in the road in the morning, and by nightfall, they were right back where they’d started. In a fancy ballroom, dressed in their fancy clothes, around other fancy people. The Countess de Stael as there, and she was looking positively radiant. Jaskier, however, didn’t even so much as give her a glance. He was more concerned with Geralt, who ensured he sucked down a healthy amount of water before he performed. It was the same deal. Whenever Jaskier took a break, he would come right back to Geralt so Geralt could take care of him.</p>
<p>Song after song, Jaskier played and danced and performed. Geralt couldn’t keep his eyes off of him, because really, he was beautiful. Perfectly handsome. He looked so good shivering in his own boots when he caught Geralt’s gaze or drank down another glass of water. He always came right back to Geralt, bounding up to him like a puppy.</p>
<p>But as the night went on, that energy decreased. Jaskier’s focus was shifting to the quality of his performance to the growing pressure in his bladder. This was more intensive than his previous call, a longer performance. That meant more water. And this time, they would have to actually <em>leave</em> the party. Geralt had gotten them an inn room and, once again, a scrubbed Jaskier down in a tub of hot water until he was fresh and clean and perfect. Thinking of water was an awful thing to do.</p>
<p>The party was nearing its end, but it wasn’t over. That was precisely when Jaskier shot Geralt a terrified glance—he didn’t think he’d be able to hold it, this time. Would Geralt really let him piss himself in front of a full court? He’d be a laughingstock. He’d never perform again. Geralt couldn’t want that. And he didn’t. Geralt saw that glance from across the room and he waved his hand. Retire early. This was for <em>them</em>. Jaskier tripping over himself and straining was all the crowds would ever get, and it was a delicious sight.</p>
<p>Jaskier always wore his discomfort on his face. No matter how hard he tried, he danced around like a child, grimaced in the same fashion. People noticed. They could talk all they wanted, but they didn’t get to see the truth of it.</p>
<p>With a final song and a great, deep bow, Jaskier was officially and properly excused from the party. It was coming to an end, anyway, and there was no need for song when the majority of the goers were drunk or exhausted. Geralt met Jaskier at the door, and once they were out of sight, Jaskier collapsed against him.</p>
<p>“Geralt—I don’t think I can hold it,” he hissed.</p>
<p>“The inn isn’t far,” Geralt said. They were walking in that direction, anyway. “You can do it. I know you can. Good boys don’t piss their pants, Jaskier.”</p>
<p>Jaskier shuddered, nodding. “I’ll be good,” he said, but his voice was cracking.</p>
<p>He didn’t make it. He tried to. Jaskier strained to hold it, because he wanted to be a <em>good boy</em>, but he couldn’t. Geralt hadn’t even closed the door before Jaskier lost control of himself. He just stood there, stupidly, in the middle of the room. The cage made it worse. Made the mess worse. He was wet down the whole front of his trousers by the time Geralt turned around, and Geralt <em>stared</em> at him. Jaskier hadn’t even realized he’d started to cry until he tried to say something, and it just came out as a blubbering stutter.</p>
<p>“Jaskier, hey.” Geralt crossed the room to take him by the shoulders. “Jaskier, talk to me.”</p>
<p>“I—I’m sorry,” Jaskier stuttered. “I couldn’t. I couldn’t hold it. And I—I—” but he didn’t know what to say. He felt like a fool. He was standing there in his own doused trousers, and he was <em>hard</em>. Was Geralt going to be mad at him? He was supposed to wait. He was supposed to hold it. He was supposed to be a <em>good boy</em>, but he hadn’t been able to.</p>
<p>But when he looked up at Geralt, Geralt was smiling at him. He caressed the side of Jaskier’s face so gently, cupping his jaw.</p>
<p>“Ask nicely,” he said, “and I’ll help you clean up. And then we can get you into bed.”</p>
<p>“To sleep?” Jaskier asked, ashamed of how his voice cracked. Was Geralt really going to put him to bed early for this? That wasn’t fair. But Geralt just chuckled and shook his head.</p>
<p>“I’m going to fuck you, Jaskier,” he said, taking hold of Jaskier’s chin. “You were so pretty tonight, how could I not?”</p>
<p>“Because I wasn’t good,” Jaskier argued, instantly. “I—I made a mess. Look at this! You—you said only good boys get fucked,” he whispered the last part, suddenly embarrassed by his own words.</p>
<p>Geralt clicked his tongue. “Are you going to ask for help cleaning up?” Jaskier nodded. “Then I think you’ve been a plenty good boy. I put you through a lot tonight.”</p>
<p>“But—”</p>
<p>“Jaskier,” Geralt said, firmly. “It’s my decision, isn’t it? Are you going to argue with me, or are you going to get cleaned up?”</p>
<p>Jaskier flushed. “I—Geralt? Will you—” Jaskier sucked in a deep breath. “I had an accident,” Jaskier said, wringing his hands out in front of him. “I—I went potty in my trousers,” he muttered. “Can you help me clean up?”</p>
<p>“Of course, Jaskier.” Geralt kissed his forehead. “You’re so good for asking.”</p>
<p>Geralt stripped Jaskier down right there, in the middle of the room. He started with Jaskier’s boots, unlacing them and slipping them off. They were fine, so Geralt just set them off to the side. Then, he unlaced Jaskier’s soiled trousers. He helped Jaskier get them off and pulled his smalls off right after. He stood back up and pulled off Jaskier’s doublet, his shirt, until he was standing there naked in the middle of the room. Jaskier just stood there, his arms wrapped around himself, while Geralt set aside the clothes. The soiled clothes went near the tub.</p>
<p>The water had been changed in their absence at Geralt’s request and coin, though it was lukewarm, by now. He waved Jaskier over. Jaskier stood there in front of him, where Geralt had pulled up a chair, and let Geralt clean him. He did it softly, with a damp rag. The cage was removed only to be cleaned and for Geralt to give Jaskier’s cock a quick wipe down, too. Then, it was replaced, and Jaskier whimpered. It was aching, his erection against the metal.</p>
<p>“Kneel,” Geralt ordered, and Jaskier dropped quickly. “You’ll stay there until I’ve cleaned the rest of it, do you understand?”</p>
<p>Jaskier nodded. He curled his hands into fists at his thighs and did not move. He tried to focus on Geralt washing out his clothes, but it was hard. The way Geralt touched him always left him hot and fluttering. It’d been so long since they’d done anything <em>real</em>, and tonight was going to be the night. He was antsy. Ready for it to just happen, but Geralt was taking his sweet time with the clothes. Watching Geralt work just made him hotter, more uncomfortable where he knelt. He wanted those hands on <em>him</em>, and they were still working piss stains out of fabric.</p>
<p>“Stay still,” Geralt barked, and Jaskier just went tense. Tried to keep himself still. “I’ve already planned to spank you, Jaskier. Let’s not make it worse.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Jaskier muttered.</p>
<p>He sat still until Geralt was done. Geralt moved from the chair, finding a suitable place to let Jaskier’s clothes hang so it could try, and then he returned to Jaskier. He grabbed Jaskier by the arm and hauled him right off the floor, and that jolt of arousal hit him strong. Geralt could do <em>anything</em> with him; he was practically helpless, stumbling across the floor and scrambling just to keep up. Geralt dragged him all the way across the room, then tossed him onto the bed.</p>
<p>Geralt grabbed Jaskier’s ankles and pulled him back to the edge, and Jaskier yelped. He was instantly flipped onto his stomach, bent over the side of the bed at Geralt’s whim. His caged cock was pressed into the mattress, and it was so unbearably uncomfortable, but Jaskier didn’t complain. He couldn’t, not when Geralt’s hand was smoothing up his backside.</p>
<p>The first slap was enough to make Jaskier yelp, and the second one came quickly after. One to each of his cheeks. The next touch was soft. Geralt grabbed each of his cheeks and spread him open, running his thumb down the space between. Jaskier shivered at the touch, feeling Geralt tug at his hole.</p>
<p>“You deserve a better punishment,” Geralt said, his voice low. He knelt on the side of the bed, leaning over Jaskier. Feeling him so close, so suddenly, had Jaskier gasping. “But I’ve waited long enough to fuck you, haven’t I?”</p>
<p>“Geralt—”</p>
<p>Geralt took a hard grab of his ass, and Jaskier shut his mouth, pressed his face into the mattress. “Hold yourself open for me,” Geralt said. Jaskier complied, immediately, holding his cheeks apart while Geralt disappeared.</p>
<p>When Geralt returned, it was with oil. He trickled it down through Jaskier’s cleft, catching it with his fingers before it dripped too far past his quivering rim of muscle. Geralt massaged it, slowly, listening to Jaskier’s breathy moans. Jaskier gasped when the cold top of the vial was pressed against him, tipped up, and poured right into him. He shivered, trembled. The first time Geralt had ever done this to him it was strange, but he could hardly get enough of now.</p>
<p>Jaskier groaned as Geralt pressed a slick finger into him. He took it, instantly, right to the third knuckle. The sounds went straight to his cock, straining against the confines of his cage. Geralt fucked him on just that finger, fast, spreading the oil through him. When he pulled back, it was for more oil and two fingers. Jaskier’s jaw dropped open and his eyes closed, tightly.</p>
<p>“You take this so well. Such a good boy, bending over to get fucked.”</p>
<p>Jaskier shuddered. “Geralt, please. I <em>need</em> you.”</p>
<p>Geralt didn’t respond, just pressed his fingers in deeper. He crooked them just right, and Jaskier cried out, jolting as his back arched. Geralt pressed against that spot, rubbed into it until Jaskier’s whole body was shaking, struggling to keep himself together. All at once, it was gone, and Jaskier relaxed against the mattress. Geralt repeated that same movement just enough that Jaskier couldn’t fully relax. He never knew when it was going to happen, only that it took him to another level of pure, raw pleasure.</p>
<p>Jaskier opened beautifully for a third finger. Geralt stretched his fingers apart, working Jaskier looser and looser. There was a constant string of moans from Jaskier’s throat as Geralt rubbed along his walls, worked in deeper, spread him apart. Jaskier’s thighs were shivering, and he was struggling to keep himself up. Then, just like that, Geralt’s fingers were gone.</p>
<p>“Hands and knees, Jaskier,” Geralt ordered.</p>
<p>Jaskier scrambled to comply, pulling his legs up onto the bed so he could kneel. He arched his back, trying to show himself off. And he succeeded. The <em>moan</em> he heard from Geralt was enough to make his cock twitch, drip into the head of his cage. Geralt admired every little inch of him, from the way his back was bent to the way his caged cock hung uselessly between his legs.</p>
<p>“You were so good tonight,” Geralt said. He groaned as he spread oil down the length of his own cock. “How many times did she try to touch you, Jaskier?”</p>
<p>Jaskier whimpered, shaking his head. “I don’t know. I don’t know, I’m sorry—”</p>
<p>Geralt shushed him. “It’s good that you don’t know. You had your eyes on me all night, didn’t you?” He pressed the head of his cock between Jaskier’s spread cheeks and just rolled his hips, rubbing through Jaskier’s cleft. Jaskier shivered in response.</p>
<p>“On you,” Jaskier confirmed. “You—I was thinking about this. Thinking about you’d—finally have me.”</p>
<p>“This is what you live for now, isn’t it? You don’t need to chase any pretty girls now that you can have this.”</p>
<p>The head of Geralt’s cock caught on Jaskier’s entrance, and he moaned at the feeling. Moaned with his agreement. He didn’t need to waste his time chasing after warm holes to fuck now that he had <em>this:</em> Geralt’s cock easing into him, slick with oil and so, so thick. Geralt practically split him apart, and Jaskier begged for it. He rutted his hips back so he could have <em>more</em> of it. Wanted it faster, but Geralt kept a firm grip on him to keep him steady and still.</p>
<p>Jaskier cried out when Geralt was finally seated inside of him. He could feel every thick inch of Geralt’s cock, stretching him open so wide. His own cock twitched in its little pathetic cage; Jaskier was desperate to have his hand around it, jerking himself off as Geralt rammed into him.</p>
<p>“Geralt—” Jaskier gasped. His breath was punched from his lungs as Geralt started to move. The first thrust was hard, almost enough to hurt, but Jaskier took all of it. The ones that came after. His whole body jolted as Geralt set his heavy pace, and Jaskier just <em>moaned</em>.</p>
<p>“Geralt—!” He tried again. “Geralt, please—please, I want—”</p>
<p>“What do you want, pet?” Geralt asked, slowing just enough that Jaskier could have his voice. Every thrust was still hard, and Geralt was quickly speeding up.</p>
<p>“Can you—can you please take my cage off?” Jaskier grunted as Geralt fucked forward particularly hard, his eyes rolling back with his pleasure. He felt so good. So <em>warm</em>.</p>
<p>“Whatever for?”</p>
<p>“I want to touch myself.” Jaskier swallowed, moaned. “I want to touch my cock, Geralt, <em>please</em>—”</p>
<p>“What do you need to do that for?” Geralt asked—<em>growled</em>. His next thrust was particularly hard, angled just right, and suddenly, Jaskier was practically screaming. It felt so good. So much better. Where had Geralt been hiding <em>that</em>. The head of his cock rubbing right into his prostate coupled with Geralt’s shallow, hard thrusts had nearly sent Jaskier right over the edge. He was teetering on it, eyes closed tight as he whined and moaned.</p>
<p>“That useless thing between your thighs?” Geralt continued. “Is that what you’re trying to play with?” Geralt snorted, but he couldn’t contain his groan as Jaskier clenched down around him. “You don’t need it, Jaskier. This is what you need. A thick cock inside of you. You don’t have to touch your cock to come.”</p>
<p>Jaskier whimpered. “Geralt—Geralt—” he didn’t know if he liked the sound of that, but he was so intrigued. His cock was swollen and hard, and the cage dug into it. It hurt, but gods, Jaskier couldn’t bring himself to care. Geralt was fucking into him so perfectly, angled just right that every thrust had stars popping forth in his vision. He could feel a growing tightness in his stomach, in his pelvis.</p>
<p>“Cocks are for <em>fucking</em>, Jaskier. What kind of an insult to me do you think it is to need to tug on your useless little prick to get off?”</p>
<p>Jaskier whined, crying out as a sudden thrust hit him hard. “I’m sorry, Geralt! I’m sorry. I’ll be good,” he babbled. “I’ll be a good boy. I don’t need my cock—” His voice broke as another thrust worked over his prostate and a shiver broke through him.</p>
<p>“When does your cage come off?” Geralt asked, wrenching Jaskier’s head back with a grip on his hair.</p>
<p>“When—when I have to go potty,” he muttered.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” Geralt whispered, and Jaskier lost it.</p>
<p>He cried out, his orgasm wracking right through him. Geralt fucked him through it—the most intense orgasm of his life. It burned through his pelvis, made his whole body feel light and tingly. He collapsed forward, his chest in the mattress, and just shivered, moaned. Every word out of his mouth was just a broken, strangled cry of Geralt’s name. His thoughts left him, and Geralt just continued to fuck him.</p>
<p>Jaskier came a second time before Geralt was finally finished, and when Geralt was done, he dug his fingers into Jaskier’s hips hard enough to bruise him and groaned out. He spent inside of Jaskier, his hips stuttering through the whole thing. Jaskier clenched around him, rocking his own hips back. Always so greedy for more, but Geralt allowed it. They rocked together until Geralt had finished, and then Geralt was pulling back. Immediately, Jaskier collapsed down to his side.</p>
<p>“Look at what a mess you’ve made,” Geralt rasped, hovering over Jaskier. He petted Jaskier’s hair away from his forehead and gave him a chaste little kiss.</p>
<p>“Will you help me clean up?” Jaskier muttered, looking up at Geralt. “I can’t do it by myself.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Jaskier. Of course. How can I say <em>no</em> when you ask so prettily?”</p>
<p>Geralt eased Jaskier out of his cage and then took him straight for a comforting, lukewarm bath. Once they were both clean and dry, they curled up in the bed together. Jaskier pressed his face to Geralt’s chest and drifted off quickly, his cage forgotten at the end of the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Come morning, they needed to be off quickly. Before Jaskier could even think about getting dressed, though, he walked up to Geralt and tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. Geralt was already dressed, as he’d gotten up earlier. He was nearly ready to go. Jaskier, however, was wearing nothing more than his undershirt. He hadn’t even put on his smalls yet. Understandably, Geralt was about to be angry, but then Jaskier was holding out his hand.</p>
<p>“Geralt,” Jaskier’s eyes were downcast, and his face was red, “can you please put my cage back on?”</p>
<p>Geralt gave a weak grin. But when he reached for the cage, Jaskier jolted his hand back, at first.</p>
<p>“I—I need go to potty first,” Jaskier muttered. “Please.”</p>
<p>It was so much easier to just give in. Jaskier really didn’t know why it’d taken him so long. Having Geralt’s hands on him was so, so soothing. Even the embarrassment was beginning to feel good, but it was mostly the way that Geralt kissed his cheek and told him what a good boy he was. Geralt liked when he asked for what he wanted and was more than happy to help.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <a href="https://oneofwebs.tumblr.com/">Update Tumblr</a>
    <br/>
    <a href="https://tantumuna.tumblr.com">Personal Tumblr!</a>
    <br/>
    <a href="https://twitter.com/tantumunawrites">My Twitter!</a>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>